


Kiss a Frog, Hinata

by MihaAndJ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fairy Tale Parody, Fluff and Humor, Frogs, M/M, This is trash idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MihaAndJ/pseuds/MihaAndJ
Summary: Shouyou can be very passionate. Passionate about volleyball, of course. But recently, he is beginning to talk about girls and Tobio is not happy about this developement.





	Kiss a Frog, Hinata

Tobio Kageyama liked to say he knew Hinata very good. Of course, he knew him the best, as long as they were on the volleyball court. Hinata could jump very high, his stamina was beyond human and he was really ambitious when it came to winning. But Tobio also got to know Hinata outside of sports. He was still energetic and he didn’t really talk about much besides volleyball, but also things like: Hinata hates cucumber. Hinata has a little sister. Hinata had a goldfish when he was ten. Hinata’s favourite colour is green. Tobio kept track of everything he learned about Hinata. Whenever anyone asked anything about him, Tobio would always be the first to answer.  
“Does anyone know when Hinata’s birthday is?”  
_“June 21st.”  
_“How tall _is _Hinata?”  
_“164,2 centimeters.”  
“_What sushi should we bring along for Hinata?”_  
“He likes tuna the most.”  
_Suga _did _ask him, why he knew so much about him. Tobio would always shrug and say as a setter you can’t know enough about the people you’re setting to. Suga had smiled and said he’d be happy they were friends.  
  
Tobio could also see Hinata changing. When at the beginning of the school year his only concern had been volleyball, now he seemed to also care about other people. Girls in particular. Hinata looked at girls more often. And with every time it happened it annoyed Tobio more. And the more it annoyed him the more frequently it happened. Hinata also started to talk about girls, which was even worse. He praised Yachi, their manager for the great work for their club or complimented Shimizu for her neat handwriting. He talked about the nice captain of the girl’s volleyball club and how great they played. Tobio didn’t get it until Hinata also began mentioning how pretty all of the girls were and how he really wanted to know what a kiss was like. It was only then that Tobio realised that Hinata had found a new passion. And he couldn’t let that be happening. He needed Hinata to be focused on his sports. On himself.   
“Have you ever kissed someone, Kageyama?”, Hinata asked during lunch time on a Tuesday in July, while shoving some cucumber pieces off of his rice with his chopsticks. Tobio rolled his eyes. “I bet it’s be easier for you to find someone who wants to kiss you, because you’re so tall!” Hinata raised his arms up above his head. “I’m short. I need to find a girl that’s shorter than me. So maybe Kiyoyo-chan? But she’s very shy. Or Onano-san? But she’s more into her dog than people…”, he kept rambling and Tobio shut off his brain. Annoyance pricked him in the back of his neck like a tiny needle. “Maybe even Tsuhara from 2-1. She’s older, but she’s also shorter than me… I dunno if she even knows I exist though, on the other hand-“  
“God, damn it, Hinata!” Tobio had slammed his fist on the table. “If you want a girlfriend so badly: Go outside, catch a frog and kiss it!” Shouyou looked at him in confusion.  
“Why would I…” But Tobio _knew _how Hinata’s thoughts went.  
“When you kiss a frog, it will turn into a princess.”  
Hinata dropped his chopsticks, pushed back on his chair and was out of the classroom before Tobio could say anything else. No. Hinata could not possibly believe this. No. Tobio slowly got up to follow him outside.

Outside, he sat in a bush by the school’s pond and tried catching a frog. “Come on… princess…”, he murmured but the tiny green frogs kept jumping out of his grip. “What are you doing?”, Tadashi Yamaguchi, a teammate from the club had spotted them and looked at Hinata crawling on the ground. “He’s… trying to catch a frog?” Yamaguchi was at Hinata’s side in no time “You need a hand?” It only took him two minutes to catch a frog and when the were both standing again, he dropped it in Hinata’s opened hands and warned him to be careful. Tobio had watched them the whole time. A weird curiosity had taken a hold of him. “Why did you even want to catch a frog?” Yamaguchi asked. Hinata seemed unsure on how to hold the frog. He tried several ways until he got the frog on its legs between his thumb and pointer finger. Lifting it up in the air, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _No. _And Hinata kissed the tiny frog’s face.

~°-°~

The incident with the frog, that had survived Shouyou’s numerous attacks and fled back into the pond after being dropped in frustration, was about three years ago. And still, Shouyou turned red by the mentioning of frogs or first kisses. Or when they were sitting all together with the former volleyball club and Yamaguchi went through old pictures from their high school years together.  
“I made so many photos!” he said, tears of laughter in his eyes. “I’m so happy I managed to make so many photos! Look at Kageyama in the background!” After the first kiss didn’t turn the frog into a princess, Shouyou had not given up. He tried again. And again. He tried so many times, that Yamaguchi managed to one, heal from the shock, two, pull out his phone and three, take about thirty photos. Tobio had felt like he was in a dream. Or rather a nightmare. His frozen-in-shock expression was also caught in the photos.  
“I still can’t believe you believed me, when I said that.” Tobio said, when the laughter had died down. Shouyou had pressed his face into a pillow and just answered with a muffled voice: “You took advantage of my young and naïve self!” Suga patted his head while clearing his face from tears.  
  
When Shouyou and Tobio were on their way home, they didn’t talk for a while until Shouyou took the first word. “I think you traumatized me. I will never be able to have a normal love life.” Tobio snorted. “You poor boy.”  
“I mean it! What if I will never be able to kiss someone, because I will always think about the frog? I will die in shame! No kisses except for-“ Tobio stopped and grabbed Shouyou on the shoulders. “If you are this desperate just try it!”  
  
Wide eyes, low breath, red ears. Both of them staring. They stumbled into each other. Shouyou, trying to stand on his tiptoes and Tobio trying to lean down a little bit. Their kiss was broken, when they stumbled to the ground. Silence. Until Tobio managed to catch his breathe. 

“So… Am I a frog to you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, here I go? I am pretty happy I managed to finish this? I know it's not long but I'm still glad I did it. Hope you liked it, too. Let me know. :D


End file.
